Growing Up
by TearYouApart19
Summary: This one shots will take place when Kat is growing up with Olivia Benson as her mother. If you haven't read the stories Pain and Hold On you don't really need to but if you want then you can.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first one shot of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat gets sick and Olivia takes care of her.<em>

_Kat's age: 7_

Olivia Benson sighed as she poured herself some coffee on her favorite cup. The squad had work on a very hard case for two weeks but finally they caught the perp yesterday. She could finally relax and have a great Saturday with her daughter. Speaking of her daughter, the detective hasn't heard or seen the seven year old. She found it quiet odd since the small girl like to watch her morning cartoon. Frowning, she gently put her coffee mug on the counter and walked out of the small kitchen.

"Kat?" Olivia asked as she made her way to her daughter's room. She knocked on the close door and said, "Sweetheart, are you awake?"

A small moan was heard and the detective opened the door. Her eyes glanced to the bed and noticed a lump under the covers. Olivia padded to the bed and sat near to where her daughter was hiding under the covers. She quietly pulled them off and noticed her daughter was slightly shaking as she was curled in a tight ball with her eyes shut close.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Kat slowly opened one of her eyes and looked up at her mother. "I'm cold." Her voice sounded stuff.

"You're cold?" Olivia asked with a tinge of concern in her voice. She placed the back of her hand in Kat's forehead and grimaced when she felt it a bit too warm for her comfort. "I think you have the flu, sweetheart."

The small dark haired girl closed her eyes again and sniffed a bit, "I hurt all over."

"Come on lets go."

"Where?"

"To the kitchen."

"Not hungry," mumbled Kat.

"I know but we have to get some food in you," Olivia stood up. She slightly bent down and placed her hands under Kat's arms.

The smallest Benson opened her eyes again as her mother lifted her up. She rested her head close to her mother's neck as her arms hanged over her mother's shoulders. She felt her mother walking and winced slightly when she felt her body hurt.

" 'M cold," murmured Kat slightly shivering.

"I know but first you need to eat."

Kat scrunched her nose. She didn't feel like eating. All she wanted to do was sleep in her bed. She opened her eyes when she felt her mother putting her down. She sighed in content when she felt the warmness of the couch. Her mother left for a little while and came back with her favorite blanket. Olivia loosely wrapped the blanket around her daughter and once she checked that Kat was comfortable, she turned on the TV and went to the kitchen to prepare some oatmeal.

As she prepared Kat's oatmeal, Olivia glanced at her daughter. The detective could hear the cartoons but Kat wasn't laughing like she usually does. The child would constantly sniffed and clutch the blanket closer to herself. Once the oatmeal was done she grabbed a spoon and walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Here you go," Olivia sat next to her daughter. She had a spoonful of oatmeal and was about to feed Kat when the little girl moved her head away. "Come on honey you have to eat. You will feel better if you have food on your stomach."

Kat shook her head, "Don't like oatmeal."

"It will be good for you."

"No," Kat glared at her mother.

"Please sweetheart?"

"No!"

"Kathryn Benson, you will eat this oatmeal right now," Olivia growled. The spoon was hovering near the young Benson's face.

After staring at her mother for a minute, Kat sighed and reluctantly opened her mouth. Her nose scrunched when she felt the food in her mouth. She swallowed and made gag noises. "That's yucky!"

Olivia chuckled and continued to feed her daughter until the bowl was halfway gone. The detective washed the bowl and headed to the bathroom. She sighed heavily knowing that it would be a difficult task for Kat to take some medicine. Quickly grabbing the medicine bottle and walked out of the bathroom.

As she made her way to the kitchen to grab a spoon her eyes flicked to her daughter. Luckily the dark haired girl was playing quietly with her stuffed giraffe. Hearing her mother's footsteps coming closer, Kat looked up and smiled slightly. She glanced down and her eyes widen when she saw the purple medicine bottle in the detective's hand.

"No medicine mommy!" Kat shook her head so fast that Olivia thought it would fall off.

"You need to drink this to make you better," Olivia said patiently as she dripped some of the purple liquid in the spoon. She moved the spoon closer to Kat and the child pressed her lips tightly together. "Open up."

Kat again shook her head.

The detective sighed. "It's one spoonful."

The young Benson narrowed her eyes before she said, "You take some."

"Me? I'm not the one who is sick."

"Then I won't," Kat huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ok then," Olivia took the spoonful of medicine.

The detective tried not to grimace but Kat saw her reaction. Before Olivia could stop her, Kat bolted from the couch and ran to her room.

"Young lady you will drink this medicine whether you like it or not!" Olivia quickly walked to the girl's room. She opened the door and saw her daughter clutching her pillow tightly. "It's your turn."

"You didn't like it," Kat shakily said as her mother sat next to her and began to fill the spoon with the nasty medicine.

"You're right. I didn't," Olivia said, "But you will be able to sleep better at night if you drink it."

Kat's eyes glanced up at her mother and saw the gently look that she was giving her. Sighing, the little girl opened her mouth. The moment that the medicine touched her mouth she wanted it to spit it out but the look that her mother was giving her made her think twice. She shuddered when she swallowed the medicine. It didn't take long for Kat to fall asleep soon after she took her bath.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up with her head throbbing. Her body ache and she felt her nose stuffed. She groaned when she realized that now she had the flu. She tried going back to sleep but the nasty headache didn't let her. With a huff she threw the covers off of her and walked out of her room. She was surprised to see the Kat playing with her stuff animals in the living room.<p>

"Mom, you awake!" Kat grinned at her. She then frowned when she noticed her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy caught the flu," Olivia sighed as she sat down on the couch.

With a determine look on her face, Kat sat next to her mother and gently placed her hand on her the detective's forehead. "You're warm."

Olivia hummed as she closed her eyes. Kat jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. The detective opened her eyes and curiously looked back to where the bathroom was when she heard some noises that Kat was making.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Medicine!"

"Medicine?" Olivia was about to stand up when a small dark haired figure emerged from the bathroom. Kat put the medicine bottle on the coffee table and ran to the kitchen. As the small child was finding a spoon the detective noticed that it was the same medicine that she gave Kat.

"You need medicine to feel better," Kat patted towards her mother while she clutched a spoon.

Olivia watched her daughter in amusement as the child stuck her tongue out when she poured a bit of the purple liquid on the spoon. When Kat moved the spoon closer to the detective's face, Olivia opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine.

"Now you will get better," Kat smiled at her mother.

"Yes I will," Olivia gently smiled at her daughter.

Kat grinned and went to play with her stuff animals in the armchair while Olivia turned on the TV to watch some morning news.

* * *

><p><strong>This one shot was requested by anonymous. <strong>

**Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the late post.**

**You guys can also request a one shot if you guys want. I will continue to update weekly. **

**Also this one shots won't be in order so I will put Kat's age on every chapter just like I did on this one so there won't be any confusion.**

**So with that in mind...Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat's first day of school<em>

_Age: 4 _

Olivia is walking down a hallway of the school with Kat grasping her hand. Truth be told her daughter wasn't too happy since she woke up. Today was Kat's first day of school and the small girl didn't wanted to start school yet.

"But what if I don' make any fuends?" Kat asked worriedly.

"You will," The brunette detective calmly said.

"I wanna go wif you," Kat slightly tugged her mother's hand as if to pull her back from continuing to walk down the hallway.

"To my job?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, staring down at her daughter.

Kat eagerly nodded. "Pwease?"

"Not a chance," the detective shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because you will get bored easily."

"No I won't," Kat stubbornly said.

"Maybe one day I will let you visit at the precinct," Olivia smiled slightly at Kat. "But today it's your first day of school."

Kat frowned. "Don' like school."

"You will."

"No I won't."

Kat stopped walking when she noticed the open classroom door. Olivia sighed and crouched down in front of her daughter so she could be at eye level with her.

"Hey, sweetie," Olivia gently said, grasping Kat's chin softly when the small girl looked down at her shoes. Kat hesitantly looked at her mother with a fretful expression on her face. "It's okay to be scared on your first day of school. I know I was."

"You were?" Kat timidly asked.

"Sure was. Your grandmother told me not to worry. You know why?" Olivia let go of her daughter's chin.

Kat shook her head.

"Because she told me that I was going to have a fun time in school. And she was right," Olivia brushed some strands of hair behind Kat's ear. "I made friends, play with other kids around my age, learned new things. It will be scary at first but then you will forget about that and just have fun."

The smallest Benson had stayed quiet listening to her mother talk. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. Kat faintly smiled at the detective and nodded. Olivia stood up and held her hand out for Kat to take it. The dark haired child grasped the warm hand of her mother and walked towards to the classroom.

The first thing that Kat noticed was how colorful the room was. There were desk in the middle of the room, there were papers on the walls with different colors and some pictures on it, there were even toys at the far corner of the room where some kids of her age were playing. The other thing that she noticed—well heard actually—was the couple of kids that were crying or yelling to their parents.

Kat instantly let go of her mother's hand and clutched to one of her legs as she stared at them. Olivia looked down at the sudden movement and tried to sooth Kat but nothing really work. The teacher approached them a minute later and introduced herself.

The teacher looked down at Kat with her emerald eyes and kindly smiled at her, "Why hello there. What's your name?"

Kat pressed her face in her mother's leg shyly.

Olivia chuckled and looked at the teacher, "Her name is Kathryn Benson but she prefers to be called Kat."

The teacher laughed lightly and looked down at Kat, who had peeked out and was staring at her curiously. "Well nice to meet you Kat. I will be your teacher, Ms. Miller." She bend down a bit and whispered to the small child, "I hope you will enjoy been in my class."

Kat blinked and slowly nodded as her arms tighten around her mother's leg. With a last nod and a smile Ms. Miller quietly left them and walked towards some parents that just entered the classroom.

"Why are you hiding?"

Olivia glanced to her right and saw a small girl with blonde hair. The girl's blue eyes had a curious gaze on her daughter, who was still holding on her leg.

"She is shy," the detective said to the girl.

"Oh." The small girl took a step closer to Kat but Kat slightly moved away still not letting of her mother. "I'm not shy. I like making fuends!"

Olivia slightly laughed at how the child sounded proud of herself. "I can see that."

The little blonde girl grinned at her and pointed at a woman across the room who was chatting away with another woman. "Dat's me mom."

"She is very pretty."

"Thank you!"

The brunette detective glanced down at her daughter and said, "Kat, why don't you say hi?"

The dark haired child looked up at her mother before turning her attention to the girl that was her age. "I'm Kat."

"My name is Joe," the girl named Joe smiled at Kat. She stuck out her hand and Kat hesitantly shook it. "Want to go and play fo a bit?"

Kat let go of her mother's leg slowly and nodded her head. She looked up at her mother again and asked, "Can I?"

"Of course you can sweetheart," Olivia crouched down and smiled at her, "I told you would make a friend today."

The small girl grinned at the detective and hugged her tightly. After a minute of hugging her mother, Kat let go and asked timidly, "You coming back for me?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Promise?" Kat raised her pinkie finger.

Olivia chuckled and linked her pinkie with her daughter's. "I promise."

Kat smiled and peck her mother in the cheek before turning to look at her new friend. Joe grasped her hand and both girls ran to the other side of the room where a couple of kids were playing with some of the toys that were on the floor. Olivia stood up and started to walk to the door. She glanced back and faintly smiled when she saw her daughter chatting away with Joe happily. The detective nodded to the teacher and left the classroom.

"She is growing up so fast," Olivia sighed to herself.

She took a deep breath and walked down the hallway so she could go to the precinct.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**I want to thank everyone for taking their time to read my stories (even if they are kinda crappy). **

**Also you can request prompts in tumblr or PM as well.**

**I will post next chapter next Friday or even Thursday if I have the chance.**

**So yeah...Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Sorry if it's a bit inaccurate but I tried.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat is born<em>

The elevator opened with a ding and Serena Benson quickly stepped out. She hastily clutched her bag as she rushed down the hospital hallway as she made her way to the nurse that typing away in the computer behind her desk.

"Excuse me," Serena cleared her throat.

The dark haired nurse looked up and lightly smiled at her. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"My daughter arrived a while ago and she is in labor."

"What's her name?"

"Olivia Benson."

The nurse nodded and quickly typed the name. She clicked the mouse twice before her green eyes glanced up at Serena. "She is in room 104."

"Thank you," Serena said before walking to find the room.

When she entered it, she saw a groaning Olivia clutching to the hospital sheet. She glanced around and noticed that there was only a nurse to keep her daughter company. Upon hearing the door open, Olivia glanced towards it and mentally sighed in relief when she saw her mother enter.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Where is James?" Serena frowned, walking to her daughter.

Olivia clutched to her mother's hand as another contraction hit. "He went to the bathroom down the hall," she gritted through her teeth.

Serena wiped away the sweat from her daughter's forehead as she hummed. The blonde nurse that was checking the machines nodded to herself and left the room quietly. Soon after the door opened again and a man that was the same age as Olivia walked in. His black hair that was usually well kept was now a mess and he looked tired. His eyes widen for a second when he noticed Serena in the room.

"Didn't expect to see you here so soon," he scratched the back of his neck.

She frowned at him, "I didn't thought you would be here at all."

His light brown eyes glared at her, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well you have been gone for a couple of days now with those _friends_ of yours," she snapped.

He growled and was about to say something back when he heard a painful moan come from Olivia. He rushed to her side and let her crushed his hand from the pain she was experiencing.

"It will pass soon, Liv. I promise," he murmured to her.

"You will consider yourself lucky if I let you touch me again," she growled at him. "This is all your fault!"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry."

Hours passed and the same blonde nurse kept coming and going. Olivia kept saying nasty things to James which he took surprisingly well since his father warned him about what women would say during labor. The nurse checked Olivia and her eyes widen. She quickly rushed out of the room and moments later a female doctor walked in with the nurse behind. She checked Olivia and smiled brightly at her.

"Are you ready to welcome your baby, Ms. Benson?"

Olivia nodded slightly. As nurses came in with some equipment the doctor explained to Olivia what she had to do. Olivia pushed and groaned for an hour with James telling her encouraging words and her mother rubbing her back soothingly whenever she had to lean forward to push.

"Okay I can see the baby's head," the doctor excitedly said to Olivia. "Just one more push and your baby will be out."

"I don't think I can do it," Olivia panted.

"Yes you can, Liv," James said. "You have made it for seven hours with contractions and the bickering between your mother and I then you can give one more push."

Olivia looked at him and nodded. "You're right." She looked at the doctor. "Okay. One more push and that's it."

"We just need one more push," the doctor explained. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded.

"Okay. One, two, three now push!"

The brunette pushed in pain. Seconds later she felt something slip out of her as she fell against James who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's a girl!" the doctor shouted.

There were claps and cheers around the room but Olivia noticed something immediately. Her baby didn't cried when she came out. She still wasn't crying. In fact she was barely moving. The doctor quickly passed the newborn baby to the nearest nurse.

"Why isn't she crying?" Olivia said panicking. "Is there something wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse that was holding the newborn baby quickly walked to the other side of the room while two other nurses rushed with her. The blonde nurse that came to check on Olivia frequently helped the doctor cleaned Olivia up a bit. Olivia didn't take her eyes from the nurses that were attending her daughter.

"What is wrong with our daughter?" James growled, still clutching Olivia's hand. "What are they doing to her?"

The female doctor glanced at him and answered, "There might be some of the liquid in her lungs or nose that might keep her from breathing correctly. The nurses are trying to suck out the fluid out. It has happened before to other babies."

"She's going to be fine Olivia," Serena encouraged the brunette. "You heard the doctor. She will be fine soon."

After what seem like forever to the new parents but was actually just one minute, they heard the cry of their newborn daughter they wanted to hear. Olivia let out a shaky relief sigh and felt James kissed her forehead. Serena rubbed her daughter's back. The nurses cleaned up the newborn and handed her over to Olivia. The new mom noticed her baby was wrapped in a white blanket and a small beanie.

"What is the child's name?" The youngest of the nurses asked.

Olivia glanced at James. He smiled slightly at her and jokingly said, "What about peanut? Since you called her that throughout your pregnancy."

Olivia rolled her eyes but chuckled. The rumble from her chest caused the newborn to open her eyes and looked at her. Olivia smiled at her baby as happy tears rolled down her face. She answered the nurse without taking her eyes from her daughter. "Kathryn. Her name is Kathryn Mason."

"No," James said firmly, "Not Mason. She will have your last name."

"Why not yours?" Olivia asked confused.

He shrugged. "I just think Kathryn Benson has a nicer ring to it. I never really liked my last name."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Her name is Kathryn Benson."

The nurse nodded and held her arms out to take Kathryn. Olivia hesitantly passed her daughter to her and sadly watched her walk away with her baby. Serena told her that she will go with them and left the room with the other nurses. The doctor explained what the nurses would be doing to Kathryn and Olivia nodded in understanding while they waited for the nurse to bring back their baby.

They waited for an hour until the door of the room open. The same blonde nurse smiled at the couple as she pushed in a transparent baby bassinet but it was empty. A couple of seconds later Serena walked in holding Kathryn in her arms as she whispered words to her. The nurse quietly leaves the happy family and closes the door behind her. Serena walks towards Olivia and carefully hands her the newborn.

"She is so small," whispered Olivia as she looked down at her Kathryn.

"I thought the same thing when I first held you," Serena smiled to her daughter. She glanced at her grandchild and smiled slightly. "But she is beautiful."

"That she is," James grinned at Olivia as he sat down next to her in the hospital bed. He reached out to softly caress his daughter's cheek. "So you are the one that would give your mother those crazy cravings."

Serena chuckled, remembering Olivia calling him for food at different times in the night. Whenever he didn't answer she would do it.

"Those peanut butter pickle sandwiches," Serena smirked at James.

He shuddered remembering one time he had to drive to the nearest store from his apartment to buy a pickle jar because Olivia ran out of them. He then had to go back because he got the wrong brand according to the brunette.

Olivia smiled at him slightly and turned her attention back to her daughter. "You gave us quite a scare there. Not even a day old and you're already trying to give your mother a heart-attack."

Kat whimpered and shifted a bit in the hospital blanket.

"Let me hold her," James whispered to Olivia. "You have to rest after all you went through."

The brunette nodded and gently passed Kat to him. The small newborn was about to cry when James started to slightly rock her. Olivia wiped her eyes before the tears spilled down her face. She still couldn't believe that she just gave birth to her baby. The same being that would kick and move in her stomach whenever she would rub her stomach at night. She felt her mother rubbed her arm and turned her attention to Serena.

"I'm going to get some coffee from the coffee shop near the hospital. I will be back soon," Serena smiled at her and leaned to kiss Olivia on the side of head. "You did a wonderful job. Take good care of her."

"I will."

With one last glanced at her granddaughter Serena walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. James kept whispering things to Kathryn and Olivia happily observe them. His light brown eyes were bright as he held their daughter. Feeling eyes on him he glanced up and smiled in the way that made her fall for him even more.

"She is so precious," he said to Olivia.

She smiled and nodded. "She is."

"I have a feeling she is going to be handful," he chuckled as he walked to the chair next to the hospital bed. He slowly sat down, not wanting to wake the baby in his arms. "I was very rebellious as a child."

"Of course you were."

He looked down at his daughter for a while with a concentrated look on his face. "I'm going to get clean, Liv."

"James let's—"

"I know I have said it before but this time I'm serious," he glanced at her, all the playfulness from his eyes gone. "If I can't do it for myself then I would do it for her. We could be a proper family once I get clean. The three of us living together. Don't you want that?"

"You know I do, James. More than anything I want us to work and raised our daughter together," Olivia quietly said. "I want us to have a future together."

He nodded and looked down at Kathryn. "I will get better." He kissed her softly on her cheek. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one shot done.<strong>

**I hope you all had a great Halloween yesterday and had a blast.**

**Thank your for the weekly patience for these chapters and the reviews! **

**Keep the requests coming whether in here or Tumblr.**

**Have a safe weekend folks!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I combined two requests to make it into one chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prompt(s): Kat breaks her arm  something happens to Kat in school._

_Kat's age: 8_

"Bet you can't climb that tree."

Kat narrowed her eyes at Joe. The eight year old blew her bangs from her eyes and smirked at her best friend. "Bet your ass that I can!"

"Don't do it," Mark shook his head. "You can get hurt."

"No I won't," Kat rolled her eyes and looked up at the tree that was closer to them. She glanced around and noticed the teachers weren't paying attention to them. She brought her attention back to the tall tree and tried to decided how to climb it.

"There's a branch here that is the lowest of the tree," Joe said from the other side of it.

Kat walked around and stood next to her friend with Mark joining them after. Joe was right. She took a deep breath and let it out before jumping up at the branch. She huffed when she couldn't reach and frowned in concentration.

"Stop," hissed Mark. "A teacher could see you and get in trouble."

Joe rolled her eyes and helped Kat climbed up the tree. Kat struggled for a bit but she finally got on the big thick branch. She grinned down at her friends and looked around the playground. Luckily the teachers were preoccupied with other kids to pay them any attention.

"It looks so big!" Kat looked around the playground. Some kids were playing on the swings, running in the field with the ball, sliding down the slide or making figures in the sand.

"Maybe you should get down now," Mark bit his lip.

Joe punched his arm. "Shut up Mark! You're always the party pooper!"

He winced at the punch and started to rub his arm. "Well someone has to be the one that—"

"Benson!" A voice across the field yelled. "You get down from that tree right now!"

Kat's eyes widen when she noticed her teacher walking towards them. The young girl then frowned and said, "I like the view from here!"

The teacher was a couple of feet away from the tree and placed her hands on her hip, "If you don't get down from there I will tell your mother!"

The color left from Kat's face at the mention of her mother. She knew that she would get grounded and her dolls would be taken away. She sighed heavily and nodded to her teacher letting her know that she will get down. She was about to climb down as she stood on the branch but she lost her footing. Next thing she was on the grass with a hot pain running down her hand. She yelled in pain and heard footsteps running towards her.

"Kat!" Mark kneeled next to her. "You okay?!"

"Of course she is not okay dummy!" Joe yelled at him. "She hurt her arm!"

"Kids move away from her!" The teacher from before sternly said as she knelt down next to Kat, "Kathryn, where does it hurt?"

"My arm," Kat sniffed.

"Ok," the teacher nodded. She and another teacher who heard the commotion helped Kat stand up. They shared a grim look when they noticed the young girl clutching her left arm to her chest. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Kat shook her head. They quickly took her to the nurse office. Kat's teacher quickly called the girl's mother while the other teacher left back to keep an eye on the other children in the playground. Joe and Mark had followed them to the office. The teacher told them to leave but the kids were very stubborn so she let them stay with Kat. The nurse placed an ice bag covered in a small towel on Kat's wrist when she noticed it was swelling.

Thirty minutes the door in the nurse's office opened and a panicked Olivia Benson stepped inside. She glanced around the room until her eyes rested on her daughter who was sitting on the small bed. She noticed that the young girl had a bit of grass in her loose hair and some dirt in her face. Her eyes then landed on the arm that was cradled to Kat's chest with a covered ice bag resting on the forearm.

"Kat," she whispered and rushed to her daughter's side. She gently brushed her hair a bit before turning her attention to the teacher. Her brown eyes harden and sternly asked, "What happen?"

Before the teacher could explain Joe said, "She fell off a tree."

Olivia' eyes rested on the small blonde girl before returning her attention to the teacher. Her voice hardened as the protective—or what her colleagues called 'the mama bear'—side came out. "A tree? What the hell was she doing up in a tree?! Where were you or the other teachers?!"

Mark, who was getting scared at how angry Kat's mom looked, blurted out, "Joe dared her!" He pointed his index finger at his friend. "And she helped her climb the tree."

"Mark!" Joe glared at him and slapped his arm. "You snitch!"

"Joe!" The teacher sternly said at the young girl. "You don't hit."

Olivia turned to look at her daughter. "Is Mark telling the truth?"

Kat smiled sheepishly and slowly nodded. "Yeah. But at least I proved Joe wrong. I can climb a tree." She looked down arm before looking up at her mom. "I can't feel my hand now."

The detective stared at her daughter for another second before turning to look at the nurse and teacher. "I'm going to take her to the hospital."

* * *

><p>"Well as you can see here," the male doctor placed the X-Ray pictures on the illuminator, "Her ulna bone looks fine but her Radius is broken. It's not a very serious injury but we do have to put a cast for the bone to heal."<p>

"For how long?" Olivia asked with worry tinged on her voice.

"Three weeks."

"And will it be completely heal after that?"

"Well we need to do a check up to see if it healed. If it still hasn't then we might have to put another cast but I don't think that will happen," he smiled gently at both Bensons. "I will tell my nurse to get everything ready and I will be back in a bit."

He closed the door behind him and Olivia looked down at her daughter. "Well you heard the doctor. They have to put a cast on you."

Kat grinned, "Does that mean I don't have to do my homework?"

"You broke your left arm not the right one," Olivia frowned, "which means you still have to do your homework."

"Ah poop."

The nurse walked in with everything her and the doctor needed for the cast. The young nurse smiled at Kat and asked, "What color do you want your cast to be?"

"Purple!"

The nurse chuckled. "Is that your favorite color?"

The dark haired eight year old nodded. "It's also my mom's."

The process didn't take long and the cast was put on. The doctor told Olivia to bring her daughter back for a checkup in a week. After signing some papers and some more talking both Bensons waited for the elevator to get to the floor they were.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" Kat asked as she looked up at her mother.

Olivia turned to look at her daughter in disbelieve. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm been serious."

"You think you deserve ice cream after your friend Joe dared you to climb up a tree and you did for the result to break your arm?" Olivia firmly said as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. After she pushed the first floor buttons and the door closed.

"Yeah."

"Unbelievable," the detective shook her head.

"So is that a yes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Hope this was a great chapter.<strong>

**Sorry if I got anything wrong but I have never broken a bone so I don't know the process, fractures, ect...**

**I'm already working on the next chapter and let me warn you all...there will be feels!**

**Next chapter will be up by Friday for sure.**

**Review / Request!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will also have two request combinations. Also Olivia won't be appearing in this chapter but she will be mentioned. Don't worry next chapter will have more Kat and Olivia moments.**

**P.S: This might shock some of you…maybe it won't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat's first boyfriend  Kat's first broken heart_

_Age: 14_

Kat nervously tapped her fingers on the metal railing as she waited for him. She arrived a bit early at Gantry Plaza Park in Long Island City. It was middle ground for both of them. She bit her lip as she saw the ripples in the water. What if he didn't show up? Would he regret asking her out on a date and make some sort of excuse? She was so worried in her thoughts that she didn't see him walking towards her.

"Hey."

She jumped slightly and turned to the left. She smiled shyly at him. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show up, Richie."

Richard Stabler frowned. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"I don't know," Kat shakily laughed. "I guess I'm just a little bit nervous. That's all."

He chuckled quietly as his blue eyes sparkled with humor. "Well, to tell you the truth_ I_ thought that _you_ weren't going to show up."

"I'm glad that I did."

"So do I. By the way you look nice," he blushed as studied her.

She was wearing black jeans, a loose white shirt with blue polka dots and a pair of her favorite flats. She glanced at him and smiled slightly, "I like your outfit too."

Dickie was wearing dark blue jeans, a nice grey dress shirt with a black vest and black shoes. He smiled gently at her. "Thank you."

Kat grinned and slightly tilted her head. "So what do you want to do?"

Dickie scratched the back of his head, "We can walk around and talk since it's a nice summer evening. Then maybe if you are up for it we can grab something to eat. Unless of course you want to do something else."

"No. I think is a great idea," Kat said. "It's kinda peaceful right now."

He nodded and they started to walk. "So does your mom know that you are out on a date with her partner's son?"

"Do your parents know?" Kat raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"No but Kathleen knows."

"She does?"

"She heard the phone conversation," he slightly blushed.

Kat just smiled and moved a bit closer to him. "Well at least she can keep the secret."

"That's true," he glanced at her and gently grabbed her hand. He relaxed a bit when he felt Kat squeeze his hand. Feeling a bit braver he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Are you excited to start high school soon?"

"Kinda," Kat scrunched her nose. "Although I am not happy that Lorie is going to the same school as I will be going."

"Lorie? Is that the girl that causes you trouble?"

"The one and only," Kat shook her head. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay we won't."

A couple of minutes were passed in silent before Kat spoke again, "How is Shane? Is he still clean?"

"He actually is. In fact, he is helping another guy to get clean as well," he smiled. "Shane told me that he wants to make his mother proud that he can actually fight his addiction."

"Good for him," Kat smiled slightly. "He seems like a cool guy."

"He is. One day I will take you to his place so you can meet him and the three of us can hang out," Dickie nervously said.

"That will be great!"

He smiled at her and without warning kissed Kat. She froze not knowing what to do. She never kissed a boy before. Dickie had just taken her first kiss. Taking this as a bad sign, he quickly pulled back and his eyes widen at her frozen expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized hastily. "I shouldn't have done that. Please can you—"

He didn't get to finish that sentence. He was pulled slightly pulled down, since he was a few inches taller than her, by the front of his shirt and his lips collided with Kat's again. He immediately closed his eyes and started to kiss her back. His hand rested on her hips as he pulled her slightly closer. After a few seconds of kissing he pulled back.

"No need to apologize," Kat breathlessly said. "I was just taken by surprise. You're the first boy that I have kissed."

"Really?"

Kat nodded.

"I'm honored," Dickie chuckled. He gave her a sweet and gently pecked her lips again before smiling nervously at her. "I was going to wait until the end of our date but to ask you this."

"Ask me what?"

"Kat, will you be my girlfriend."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Kat was starting to get worried about Dickie. It has been four months since they started their relationship. Kat hasn't told her mother and Dickie hasn't told his dad they have been dating. The teens didn't want to tell them yet because they didn't want to affect the work relationship the detectives had. But lately Dickie has been distancing himself from Kat and everyone else these last couple days.<p>

She started to suspect that it had to do something with Shane's passing last week. Her phone vibrated and her heart jolted when she saw a text message from her boyfriend. The message said to meet her at Gantry Park. It was their usual hangout. So she quickly put her shoes one and rushed out of the apartment. Luckily her mother was at work so she didn't had to explain where she was going this early in the morning.

It took her thirty minutes to arrive at the park and she quickly walked to where they would usually sit. Five minutes later she saw Dickie standing near the railing as he gazed out to the water. Hearing her steps coming closer, he turned around to stare at her. He hugged her when she reached his side and closed his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered close to his ear. "I'm sorry about Shane."

He stepped back a bit and nodded. He looked to the water again as he said, "So am I but I don't want to talk about that."

"Ok, we won't," Kat reached for his hand. Her stomach dropped when he moved his hand away and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Richie?"

"I wanted to do this in person," he said with sadness tinged in his voice. He let out a shaky breath and turned his attention to her. "The last four months have been the best I had in a very long time. But I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?" Kat's voice began to slightly tremble. "That is over between us?"

Dickie sighed heavily, "I just think that we are better off as friends."

"Was it something that I did?"

"No. You didn't do anything," he shook his head and took one of her hand in one of his. "I just need some time alone. Things have change and I need to adjust to it. And this is not about Shane's passing either."

Kat's breath hitched as Dickie kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kat. I hope we can still be friends after this."

"Of course we can."

He nodded and turned around. Kat suppressed the sobbing that wanted to come out of her body but she resisted down as he walked away. She went back home and cried until her mother texted her that she was about to arrive home with some takeout. She went to the bathroom to wash her face before her mother arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this story. I bit sad of an ending.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up next Friday.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><em> Prompt: Kat asks where her dad is and Olivia tries to explain<em>_

_Kat's age : 5_

"When is my mom coming home?" Kat looked up from her coloring book to teenager that was sitting on couch.

The strawberry blond teen sighed irritated as she continued to read her magazine. "She will be home soon kid. Why don't you continue drawing whatever it is your drawing, huh?"

The young Benson frowned at her and did what she was told. She didn't really like the teenager and Kat hoped her mother would come home soon. She continued to draw on her white paper quietly as she hummed a tune. A couple of minutes later, both girls heard the jingle of keys and soon the door opened.

"Mommy!" Kat grinned, throwing her blue crayon on the wooden floor where the rest of the colors and the paper were lying on. She pushed herself up and ran towards her mother. "You're home!"

Olivia Benson laughed as she opened her arms to welcome her daughter's hug. The detective noticed that Kat was wearing her pajamas. "I miss you too, honey."

The small dark haired girl smiled at her mother. "I was drawing you a picture."

"You were? Let me see it."

Kat nodded and went to grab her drawing.

"She already ate some dinner and already took a bath," the teen grab her backpack from the floor and smiled at the detective. "And she also brushed her teeth."

"Thank you, Lily," Olivia smiled gratefully at the strawberry blonde. She reached her wallet and took out a couple of dollar bills. She passed them to the teenager who gladly took them. "I'm sorry for the lateness."

"It's cool Ms. Benson," Lily shrugged. "Luckily I live on the floor below you guys. I should probably get going before my mom comes knocking on your door."

Olivia let out a chuckle as the teen left and closed the door behind her. The detective locked the door and turned around when she heard the footsteps of her daughter coming near. She frowned when she saw Kat wasn't wearing any socks.

"Kat, why aren't you wearing any socks? You can catch a cold."

The small girl rolled her eyes, "I don't sleeping with my socks." She gave her mother the drawing. "It's for you."

The detective glanced down and smiled when she saw the drawing. "It's very beautiful sweetheart. Thank you!"

Kat grinned and started to point out the stick figures. "That is you," she pointed to the tallest figure with the badge in the drawing, "and that one is me." Her finger moved to the other stick figure that was smaller and was sliding the slide. "We are in the park."

Olivia smiled tenderly at her daughter, "Do you want to go to the park this weekend?"

The youngest Benson nodded enthusiastically, "Please?"

"If you promise to behave for the rest of the week I will."

"Okay! I promise to be good!"

The detective ruffled Kat's hair, much to the small girl's liking, and playfully swatted her backside, "It's time for your bedtime. Go and pick up your crayons."

Kat went to put her colors away while Olivia placed the drawing on the fringe. The little girl patted to her room and got under the covers as her mother came to her room and walked towards the window. Olivia made sure the window was well locked before making her way to her daughter's bed.

She leaned down and kissed the top of Kat's head, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night," Kat mumbled. She shifted a bit until she realized to ask her mother something. Kat frowned remembering something that her teacher said in class today. Ms. Miller talked about sharing what your parent's do at their job. Kat remembered saying that her mom was a cop but not having anything to say about her dad while the others did.

"Mommy?"

Olivia turned to look at her daughter with a tired smiled. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where's my daddy?"

The detective's smile slide off her face as her body tensed at the unexpected question.

"What did you just say?"

"Where's daddy?"

Her grip on the doorknob tighten before letting her hand drop to her side. She cleared her throat and walked to her daughter. She sat next to her and Kat scooted closer to the detective. Olivia brushed Kat's hair behind her ears as gathered her thoughts.

"Your dad is…" The brunette bit her lip in hesitation, "He's watching over us."

"Like grandma?" Kat looked up at her mother, curiously.

"Exactly. They are both watching over us."

"Did he die like grandma? Did he also fell off the stairs?"

"No, sweetheart," Olivia shifted a bit. "He didn't fell."

"What happen to daddy?"

The eldest Benson didn't know what to do or say. A part of her wanted to tell her daughter how James really died but another part of her didn't think Kat was old enough to know. She thought that Kat would be a bit older when she would start asking about her father but the detective was proven wrong. Olivia didn't know if Kat would be able to understand that James died of a drug overdose three years ago.

"Mommy? Kat asked timidly. "Do you know how daddy died?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "I do know, sweetheart. He um…he was in an accident." She didn't want to lie to her daughter but she also didn't want to inform Kat how her father really died. At least not yet.

"Like a car crash?"

"Exactly."

"Oh," Kat frowned. "Just like Gio's dad."

"Gio?"

"He's in my class. His daddy died in an accident too," Kat yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's past your bedtime young lady," Olivia stood up and made sure her daughter was tucked just right. "We can talk about this in the morning."

The little girl shook her head, clutching her stuff panda that was lying next to her pillow. "No, it's ok."

The detective leaned down and kissed Kat's cheek. "Goodnight, peanut."

Kat scrunched her nose but let out a giggle. "Mommy, I'm not food. I'm a person!"

Olivia chuckled, "You will always be my peanut."

"Don't call me that in front of Joe, please?"

"Fine. I will only call you peanut at home."

"Deal."

The detective shook her head and walked to the door. She turned off the light switch and turned to look at her daughter. After a minute of observing her sleeping daughter, Olivia closed the bedroom door gently. Her shoulders dropped as guilt started to settle on her stomach. She knew it was a big mistake to lie to her daughter but she couldn't think of another thing to say. Kat would have asked too many questions if she knew the truth behind her father's death.

Olivia walked to the kitchen and grabbed one of her wine glasses. She opened one of the upper cabinets and took out the wine bottle. She always kept the bottle out of Kat's site. Olivia didn't want her daughter to see her drinking. After she poured herself a generous amount of wine in her glass, she put the bottle back where it was and closed the cabinet.

She made her way to the living, clutching the filled wine glass in her hand. The detective switched the television on and started to flip through the channels. She finally settled on the news channel and started to sip her wine. As she watched the news she couldn't help but worry.

"I just hope she will understand why I lied to her once I tell her the truth," Olivia mumbled to herself. She heavily sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a tear slide down her face. "I wish you were here James."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up next week.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and requests. Keep the coming!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but life got hectic again. So this one was kinda difficult to write since I personally never had my appendix removed. So, I apologize if I got anything wrong.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh! And the song that Kat sings towards the end of the chapter is own by Coldplay not me.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat gets appendicitis<em>

_Kat's age: 15_

The sky was still dark when Kat opened her eyes. She turned around and moaned in pain when she felt a dull throb in her stomach. Again that pain. The fifteen year old had the same kind of pain for hours. At first it was very light but then it started to get a bit stronger. She barely ate some food and all she wanted to do was lay down. Luckily her mother didn't pester her but that's because she told the detective that it was just some stomached and it will go away soon.

She glanced at her clock on her nightstand and groaned. It read two thirty in the morning. She had been asleep for four hours. She sighed heavily and was about to sit up when suddenly a sharp pain traveled to her right bottom abdomen.

"Fucken hell," gritted Kat. She clutched her stomach and took a couple of deep breaths. After what the pain slightly dulled she tried to get up again. It was a mistake. Another sharp pain traveled to the same area on her lower stomach. But this time it seemed ten times worse. Without hesitation she loudly yelled, "Mom!

A noise was heard from the other bedroom and hurried footsteps were coming near. Seconds later her bedroom door flew open and a dishevel Olivia Benson rushed in the room. Seeing her daughter gripping her stomach in pain, Olivia ran to Kat's side.

"Honey? What's wrong?" The detective brushed some of Kat's hair back soothingly. She gently pressed the back of her hand on Kat's forehead and grimaced. The teen was a bit too warm for her liking.

"My stomach hurts like hell," Kat gritted her teeth. "At first it didn't as much but now it hurts like a bitch."

"Okay," Olivia nodded to herself. "I'm going to get the car keys and take you to the hospital."

Kat didn't say anything as her mother left her room to get the keys. After a minute, Olivia quickly walked back to her daughter's room and helped the teen stand up. After making sure she had everything, the detective helped Kat walk out the apartment. She thanked whoever was up there in the sky that the building had an elevator. Kat felt dizzy by the time she got inside the car.

Olivia turned on the engine and she sped off the streets. Kat kept her eyes closed as she clutched to her lower stomach. Suddenly she felt like throwing up. She clutched to one of her mother's arm and gasped, "Stop the car. I need to puke."

The detective maneuvered the car towards the sidewalk. Not waiting for the car to make a fully stop Kat opened the passenger door, leaned out and threw up. She could care less that the very few people walking on the sidewalk were staring at her. All she wanted to do was to empty her stomach. She felt her mother rubbing her back as she continued to throw up.

"You're going to be okay," Olivia firmly said, although on the inside she was getting more scared by the second. "We are going to arrive to the hospital soon."

After a couple of more heaves, Kat leaned back in and slammed the door closed. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt not caring staining it a bit of vomit. She closed her eyes as she tried to get comfortable in the seat as possible. Olivia put the car in drive and sped off to the hospital.

"How much longer?" Kat winced, as she felt the sharp pang of pain again.

"Soon sweetheart. Very soon," Olivia shakily said, trying to push down the panic that wanted to rise in her voice.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked up at the clock on the wall in the waiting room and growled. It has been over an hour since Kat was taken to the operating room.<p>

_***Flashback***_

"_Ms. Benson, we have to perform an appendectomy on your daughter," the male doctor informed the detective._

"_She has appendicitis?" Olivia frowned, clutching her daughter's hand that wasn't attached to the IV drop._

_The doctor glanced at the manila folder in his hands. "Her white blood cells are elevated and she has all the symptoms that suggest she has appendicitis."_

"_How long will the surgery take?" The detective asked._

"_No more than an hour, since the appendix didn't rupture," he said smoothly. "We can start the surgery soon, if you want?"_

_Olivia nodded and the doctor left to inform his nurses._

"_Mom, you okay?" Kat squeezed her mother's hand gently. "You heard the doctor. It's only going to be an hour."_

_The detective smiled softly at her daughter. "Just worried."_

"_I'm going to be fine," Kat reassured her mother. "A bit of nipping and it will be over."_

_The door opened and the doctor with some nurses following behind walked in the room. The doctor informed them step by step what was going to happen. He also informed them that after the surgery, Kat would be staying for a day recovering in the hospital._

"_Now, there could be a few risks that can happen during the surgery."_

"_Like what?" Kat frowned._

"_Infection or some bleeding but that doesn't happen quiet often," he assured both Bensons. "You will be given anesthesia. That means you will not feel and will be asleep during the operation. Now, do have any other questions?"_

_Both Bensons shook their head._

"_Alright," the doctor nodded to the nurses. "We will take Kat to the operating room while, you, Ms. Benson can wait either here or in the waiting room."_

"_I'll be in the waiting room."_

_The doctor nodded. "Okay. I will come find you when we are done with the surgery."_

_***End Flashback***_

She was getting impatient when she saw the doctor walked in the waiting room. She got up from the seat and made her way towards him.

"The operation was a success and Kat is been taken to a recovery room," he informed the detective.

Olivia sighed in relief. "Can I see her?"

"Certainly," he nodded. "She was a bit nervous when we arrived in the operating room so we put a bit of music. Sometimes we do that when the patient starts to get nervous, so we put some Coldplay while we were getting everything ready."

The detective chuckled, "They are her favorite band."

"She has good taste in music," the doctor grinned at Olivia. They walked down a couple of hallways before stopping by a one of the recovering rooms. "Now, she may not be herself for a couple of hours since because of the drugs but she will recover completely. A nurse is already in the room making sure everything is okay."

Olivia nodded and opened the door. She noticed Kat was looking at the nurse with curiosity. The nurse smiled as the detective walked in the room.

"I'm sure the doctor already explained everything to you?" The older looking nurse, with a few white strands in her hair asked the detective.

"He did," Olivia nodded.

The nurse smiled at her and checked the IV drop was attached properly. "She will be staying here for a day just in case an infection or if some bleeding starts to happen. Once she goes home, she has to take it easy for a couple of days before she could start doing any of her normal routine."

"Okay," the detective said.

"Now everything seems to be in place," the nurse nodded to herself and scribbles something in her clipboard. After she was done writing, she turned to look at the detective, "Just call for me if both of you need anything. I will be at the front desk."

"We will," Olivia smiled politely at her.

The nurse nodded and made her way out of the room.

"Bye!" Kat waved at the nurse.

"Bye, Kat," the nurse smiled at her before closing the door behind her.

Kat's smiled dropped and stared at the door for a minute before she started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Olivia quickly asks with a tinge of worry lace in her voice. "Are you in pain?"

The teen shook her head and sobbed, "The nurse didn't wave back."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"It hurt my feelings," Kat sniffed, wiping her tears away. She stared at her hands in shock before looking up at her mother with surprise. "Oh god! I'm leaking, mom! I think my eyes are broken!"

Olivia's lip twitched in a smile. She remembered what the doctor told her about what would happen after Kat had woken up. It would appear that Kat was loopy from the surgical drug. The detective discretely took out her phone and started to film her daughter. Her eyes twinkle in amusement. "Those are tears."

"Why do they taste salty?" Kat looked at her mother again, ignoring the fact that the oldest Benson was recording her.

"That's how they taste." Olivia bit her lip, trying to control her laughter. "Kat, did they play a song in the surgery room? The doctor said they did."

"Yup," Kat nodded, making the 'p' pop. "They played Coldplay. I love Coldplay. The singer is so handsome. He's my husband but he doesn't know it."

"He doesn't?"

Kat shook her head. "But you can tell him though. I want to be the one to tell him."

"I won't tell him."

"Good," the teen nodded before starting to sing off key, "Oh love, don't let me go! Won't you take me where the streetlights glow? I could hear it coming. I could hear the sires sound. Now my feet won't touch the ground."

Olivia started to chuckle as she continued to video record her daughter singing. Her co-workers are going to have a good laugh once they see the video.

Kat grinned at her mother and touched the tip of Olivia's nose for a second. "Boop! I love you mom!"

"I love you too."

"You better."

Olivia chuckled to herself. She couldn't wait until the effects wore off so she could show her daughter the video.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this chapter was okay for you guys.<strong>

**Thanks for your patience, reviews, and requests.**

**Next chapter will be up next week.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It won't happen again.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prompt: Olivia goes on a date<span>_

_Age: 5_

Kat was lying on her stomach on her mother's bed. The small child was staring at her mother curiously as Olivia applied some light make-up. Tonight her mother was going out and she would be staying with Lily, her babysitter.

"Why can't I come with you?" Kat pouted, still staring at the detective.

Olivia let out a chuckle, "Because it's a date."

"What's a date?"

The detective put down her lipstick. "It's when two grownups go out and have some fun."

"Oh. Like the people in the park?" Kat frowned. "The ones that hold hands and kiss?"

"Exactly," Olivia nodded.

The young girl scrunched her nose. "Ew."

Olivia just laughed and checked herself in the mirror. The dark blue dress fitted her just right and she nodded to herself that she applied just the right makeup. She turned to look at her daughter and grinned. "How do I look?"

"Pretty!" Kat clapped.

There was a knock on the front door. Kat jumped off the bed and out of the room before her mother could have stopped her.

"Kathryn Benson!"

She was about to open the door but a pair of arms lifted her up and Kat squealed in delight. "Mommy!"

"What did I say about opening doors?"

"Not to open unless you tell me to," Kat grinned.

Olivia swatted her daughter's backside playfully. Kat giggled before her mother put her down. She ran to her room to grab her favorite stuff animal, still laughing while the detective opened the door. "Hi, Lily."

The strawberry blonde teenager smiled politely to Olivia. "Hello, Ms. Benson. You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Lily." Olivia let her in and closed the door behind her. "Kat, Lily is here!"

The pattering of small feet was heard from Kat's room as the small child made her way to the living room. She smiled at the teen, "Lily!" Kat had started warmed up to Lily a couple of days ago.

"Hello there Kat," Lily chuckled.

Kat sat down on the couch and played with her stuffed panda while she listened to her mother talked to the strawberry blonde teenager.

"I will be gone for a few hours but no later than midnight. Since I know that is your curfew and you have school tomorrow," Olivia explained as she put on her heels. "Now, Kat has already taken a shower so she won't have to take another tonight."

"Understood, Ms. Benson," Lily smiled slightly, taking a seat next to Kat.

The detective nodded and turned to look at her daughter. "You will listen to Lily and you will behave."

"Yes, mommy," Kat nodded.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Olivia went to open it. She smiled brightly when she saw Michael standing there with a grin on his face. His dirty blonde hair brushed a back as his green eyes brighten up when he saw her all dressed up in a nice dress.

"You look gorgeous," his eyes scanned her from head to toe.

Olivia blushed slightly. "Thank you. You look very handsome as well."

"Are you ready to go?" He grinned.

"Just give me a second," Olivia smiled back. "I'll grab my coat."

"Yes, of course."

"You can come in if you want."

He nodded and stepped inside the apartment. He smiled politely at Lily and Kat as he sat down on the armchair close to the couch. "Hi, I'm Michael."

The strawberry blonde teen smiled back, "I'm Lily." She nodded towards the small girl. "And she is Kat."

Michael's eyes brighten a bit when he turned his attention to the dark haired child. "Oh. So you are Olivia's daughter. Your mom has told me about you."

Kat narrowed her eyes, clutching her panda closer to her. "She never talked about you."

"Kathryn," Lily hissed.

"No, that's okay," he shrugged. "It's normal for a kid to act suspicious whenever their parent is going out on a date."

"Where are you taking mommy?"

"Go out to dinner and—"

"Mom already ate."

Michael frowned. "She did?"

Kat nodded. "We ate some mac and cheese."

Lily bit her lip from laughing.

"Well maybe she will get hungry again."

Kat shrugged. Her eyes turned mischievous as she stared at the man. Lily knew that look but before she could stop Kat, the dark haired child open her mouth and said, "Are you going bald?"

Michael spluttered. "Wh-what?!"

Kat pointed at his hair. "Is that why your hair is brush back? To cover the bald spot?" She slightly tilted her head to the side. "Is it a wig?"

He touched his hair and patted it down a bit. "I'm not bald and I'm not wearing a wig."

"Oh. "

Lily face palmed and groaned at Kat's antics. "Kat…"

The dark haired child turned to look at her babysitter and just grinned at her.

"You ready to go?" Olivia walked out of her room into the living room. She frowned when she saw Michael patting down his hair and Lily shaking her head. She eyes then flicked to her daughter and Kat just shrugged, giving her an innocent look.

Michael quickly stood up and smiled at Olivia. "Yes! We should go." He walked towards the front door and continued to fix his hair while he mumbled, "I'm not going bald."

The detective walked towards her daughter and leaned down. She hugged Kat and whispered close to her ear, "What did you say?"

"Nothing mommy."

The detective leaned back a bit and noticed the little smirk on Kat's face. She shook her head but smiled slightly at her. Olivia kissed her daughter's cheek before standing up straight. She brushed some strands of hair behind Kat's ear. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Kat nodded. "Okay."

Olivia smiled at her before turning to look at Lily, who also stood up and walked with her to the door. "Make sure she sleeps when it's her bedtime."

"Yes, Ms. Benson," Lily nodded. "I'll make sure she does."

"I will be back in a couple of hours. Don't hesitate to call me if—"

The teen let out a laugh. "I know, ma'am. I will."

Olivia smiled and turned to look at her date. "Let's go."

Before the detective closed the door, she blew a kiss to her daughter. Kat smiled slightly and waved her mother goodbye. Once Olivia left, Lily turned to look at the dark haired child.

"Why did you say he was bald?"

Kat shrugged. "I thought he was. Honest, Lily," she started to smile and giggle.

Lily snorted and shook her head. "Poor guy." She glanced down at her watch and looked back up at Kat as she walked back to the living room. "You have an hour and a half before going to bed. What do you want to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?" Kat asked, clutching her stuff panda to her chest.

"I don't know," the strawberry blonde teen frowned slightly. "I brought a movie but it's not for kids. It's a scary movie."

Kat cocked her head slightly to the side in curiosity. "What's the movie about?"

"A clown."

"Doesn't sound scary," Kat frowned.

"Trust me. It is."

"I still want to watch."

Lily hesitated but sighed heavily, "Fine. You can watch it but only until you have to go to sleep."

Kat nodded and grinned. "Okay."

She made herself comfortable on the couch while Lily put the movie. Not knowing that this movie will make her hate and be afraid clowns for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I once again apologize for the lateness of this chapter. <strong>**Next chapter will be up by Friday no later than Saturday.**

**I want to wish good luck to anyone that are taking their finals this week. You guys can do it!**

**I want to thank everyone for their patience every week, reviews, new followers/favorites. You all rock!**

**So yeah...review/request!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter my fellow readers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prompt: Kat meets Amanda and Nick<span>_

_Kat's age: 15_

Kat was stared at her phone with a grimace. It has been two days since she has seen her mother. She has been trying to get a hold of her for three hours but her call will go directly to voicemail. The teen had started to get anxious when she looked at the time. It was a few minutes past nine at night.

"Nope. That's it," Kat pushed herself off the armchair, grabbing her phone and house keys that were lying on top of the coffee table. "Time to go to the precinct."

She closed the door behind her as she left the apartment. She said a quick hello to an old lady as she walked down the stairs of the building. Kat shivered when she stepped out of the building. The night was a bit colder, indicating that fall season was approaching. She zipped up her dark blue sweater and quickly walked down the sidewalk. Luckily the subway station wasn't that from where they live.

Kat ignored the looks some guys were giving her when she climbed in the subway train along with other passengers. A while later, she got out of the train and walked up the stairs to leave the station. She quickly walked a block until she saw the 16 precinct come to view. She said 'Hello' to a few officers that were standing outside the building before she went inside. She sighed in relief when the warmness inside the building greeted her.

She dash towards the elevator and pressed the button where the Special Victims Unit was located on. A couple of minutes later, she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to the squad room. She nodded to the officer that was sitting at the entrance of the room and glanced towards her mother's desk. She frowned when she saw it empty. She was startled when she heard someone closed by her.

"Can I help you?" A man voice's said, concern.

Kat turned to the left and saw a man standing up from his chair by a close by desk. She walked towards her mother's desk but didn't take her eyes off the man. "I'm looking for—"

"Watcha doing over here Kat?"

Both of them turned to look at Fin walking in the squad room with a folder. Walking behind him a blonde woman turned her gaze at the teen with curiosity. Kat smiled at Fin and pointed towards her mother's desk. "I came to see my mom. Haven't seen her in two days."

Fin nodded. He knew that Olivia would sometimes stay in the precinct for a day or two when she was too deep in a case. "She went to catch on her sleep in the cribs. We just finish a big case. Won't take too long for her to wake up."

"Okay," Kat nodded. "I'll just wait for her to wake up." Kat went to sit on the chair next to her mother's desk. She felt eyes on her and glanced to the young male detective that greeted her when she walked in. "Do I have something on my face?"

He slightly jumped but composed himself quickly. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry. I just didn't know that Olivia had a daughter."

Kat let out a chuckle. "Yeah, she does. I'm Kathryn, by the way, but people call me Kat."

He nodded. "I'm Nick Amaro. I just transferred from Narcotics a month ago."

"Oh. Cool." Kat glanced at the blonde woman across from her. "You're new here as well?"

The blonde nodded. "That's right. Name's Amanda Rollins."

Kat nodded and smiled politely at her. "Nice to meet you as well. Are you new to New York? I noticed your accent."

"I'm from Atlanta, Georgia."

"Nice," the dark haired teen grinned. She leaned a bit forward more intrigued than before. "Do you like it here in New York so far?"

"It's different from where I grew up but I have gotten used to it," Amanda smiled. She nodded towards Fin. "Although, I'm still trying to get used to his singing.

The detective turned to look at his partner. "At least I have a better singing voice that Nick."

Kat laughed at how insulted Fin looked. "It's okay, Fin. I like how you sing."

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates my efforts," he threw a glare at his partner before continuing to write on his report. "If you think my singing is bad you should hear Munch and Kat conversations about conspiracies."

"Really?" Nick looked slightly shocked.

"It's true," Kat shrugged. "Munch has told me a lot of them from the moment I started to visit the precinct. I was a little kid when he told me about 'big brother'."

"How small?"

Kat thought for a moment before answering. "I think I was six. People in the precinct thought I would get scared or bored but no. I was very intrigued and every time I visited, he would always have a new one to tell me."

Nick and Amanda shared a look of disbelief.

"She's telling the truth," Fin said. "I used to get headaches all the time thank to those two."

Kat rolled her eyes but let out a laugh.

"Nice shirt by the way," Nick took a sip of the energy drink that was on his desk.

Kat glanced down and noticed that a bit of her Walking Dead shirt was showing from underneath her sweater. "Oh. Thanks. It's one of my favorite shows."

"Mine too," Rollins grinned, looking away from her computer.

"Really?" the teen asked excited. "Who's you favorite character so far?"

"Rick. What about yours?"

"Glenn."

"I hope I'm not interrupting your chatter, ladies," Captain Cragen mockingly said, walking out of his office.

"None at all, Captain," Kat grinned at him. "Just meeting the new two detectives. That's all."

Cragen gave her a knowing look before he cleared his throat. "You're here for your mother, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "Haven't seen her for two days. I'm going to take her home so she could get proper rest."

"Good," he said. He smiled at her before giving her a red licorice.

"Thank you," Kat took the candy. "Haven't had one of these in a while."

Cragen chuckled. "Don't forget to use your puppy eyes look."

Kat just smirked before taking a bite from the licorice. "Sure thing."

He shook his head before walking back to this office.

"Your puppy eyes?" Nick asked her curiously.

Before she could answer, Fin looked at Nick and said, "You'll see when Liv wakes up."

"But we are done with the case. All we need is the paper work," Amanda frowned confused.

"Yeah, but she likes to finish that on the same day that we close the case," he shrugged.

"She hasn't rested since we started this case."

"And that's why I'm here for gents," Kat took another bite of the licorice. She turned to look at Nick again. "So you're my mom's new partner or what?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Cool," Kat nodded.

"Well you took it a bit better than your mom," he chuckled lightly. "She was a bit cold towards me at first. I soon realized is because Olivia was still trying to heal from her partner's departure of the Unit."

Kat grimaced. She remembered the night that her mother came home, telling her that Stabler put in his papers. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "They were partners for twelve years. So yeah, she took it hard."

"Kat?"

She jumped slightly and turned to look at her mother, who was standing behind Fin. "Hey, mom."

Olivia walked towards her desk and sat down on her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"You're kidding right?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard or seen you for two days."

The detective let out a sigh. "I have been busy with a case."

"I have been told," Kat glanced towards Fin before turning her attention back to her mother. "But you are done with the case right? You can go home and get some rest."

"I still need to do the paper work," Olivia rubbed her lips, looking down at the papers she had left on the desk.

"Oh," Kat looked down. When she glanced up she had put on a 'puppy eyes' face, ignoring the smirk on Fin's face. "I just really missed you mom."

The brunette detective glanced at her daughter. She noticed the sad look on Kat's face and it broke her heart. "Sweetheart…"

"It's okay," Kat shrugged, still with the gloomy expression on her face. "I'll just go home and see you tomorrow."

Olivia shook her head. "No. Um, the paper work can wait for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really," Olivia smiled slightly. She started to put the papers away in one of her drawers.

Kat turned to look at Nick and Amanda. They gave her an awe look. She winked at them as she ate the rest of the licorice. Olivia said goodbye to her coworkers and the captain as her and Kat left the squad room. They stepped inside the elevator when it opened its door and Kat pushed the button to the main floor.

"They seem nice."

"Who?"

"Nick and Amanda. Did you know that Rollins likes the Walking Dead?"

She suddenly felt her mother playfully hit the back of her head as the elevator went down. She turned to look at her mother in surprised.

"That face won't always work with me, Kathryn Benson."

Kat coughed but her eyes were mischievous as she looked at her mother. "I have no idea what you are talking about mom."

"You have been using that 'puppy eyes' face sine you were little. I know it by heart," Olivia gave her a stern look. "You didn't think I noticed the smirk on Fin's face and the look you gave to Amaro and Rollins?"

The teen grinned at her mother. "Still have no idea what you are talking about, mom."

Liv raised an eyebrow before smile broke on her the detective's face, pulling her daughter in a side hug. "You are going to give me grey hairs."

"I thought you already had them," Kat smirked.

The young Benson let out a laugh as her mother let out a growl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy this chapter. <strong>

**Next one will be posted on Friday.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys. They keep me going!**

**Don't forget to review or request!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to do this chapter in two parts. The first part is going to be Kat's first period and the second part is going to be bra shopping. So when you guys see the long silver/grey line that means that we are skipping a year and Olivia is taking Kat for bra shopping.**

**Okay, so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat hits puberty and how Olivia handles it<em>

_Kat's age: 10 (first part) and 11 (second part)_

_First Part_

Kat groaned as she woke up. She turned around and winced a bit when she felt a light dull pain in her abdomen. Her lower stomach felt a bit heavier than usual and somehow she felt full. She could hear noises from the kitchen and the television turned on in the living room. She guessed that her mother was probably making breakfast and it won't be long for the detective to yell at her to get up. She was about to kick off the cover when she felt wet in her private area.

The young girl hesitantly peeled off the covers and sighed in relief when she didn't see anything on her pajama bottoms. She frowned when she still felt the wetness. Kat got out of the bed and turned to look at her bed sheets. Her eyes widen in alarm when she saw the blood stain on the bed. The stain wasn't that big but it was still noticeable. Is that why her stomach felt heavy and it hurt? Was she dying? Are her guts going to fall out?

"Mommy, help!" Kat yelled in panic, not taking her eyes off the blood stain.

A loud crash was heard in the kitchen then followed by hurried footsteps. The door was thrown open as a fearful looking Olivia Benson walked in the room. She rushed to her daughter's side and gripped her upper arms firmly but not in a painful way.

"What? Was it?" Olivia's eyes scanned the young girl as she checked her over for any injuries. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Kat pointed to her bed as her voice slightly trembled, "There."

Olivia's gaze followed to where her daughter was pointing. She saw the blood stain and her stomach dropped. She turned her attention back to Kat. "Where are you bleeding?"

Kat's eyes dropped to the floor but pointed where she was bleeding. "Down here."

The detective let out a relief sigh but soon started to chuckle. "Oh, honey…."

The young girl looked up at her mother with her eyes wide open. "Why are you laughing?! I'm bleeding. Maybe I'm dying and you are just standing there laughing. It's not funny!"

Olivia controlled her laughter but her eyes still had humor in them. "Sweetheart, remember what I told you a couple of weeks ago. About how your body is going to start changing as you get older? Remember?"

Kat frowned in confusion before her eyes widen slightly in realization. Blush started to spread on her cheeks as she bit her lip. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

The young girl cleared her throat. "So this is my…period?"

"It is." Olivia nodded, she rubber her thumb over her daughter's cheek and smiled slightly. "You're growing up so fast."

Kat smiled slightly. "I guess."

The detective chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "Why don't you go and take a shower while I put new sheets on your bed, huh?"

"Okay."

"Do you still remember how to put a pad on your underwear like I showed you?"

"Yes, mom."

"Do that after you take your shower."

"Okay," Kat said as she went to get some fresh clothes before she rushed to the bathroom.

Olivia sighed heavily to herself. "Growing up too fast for my liking." She changed Kat's bed sheets to fresh clean ones. Luckily the mattress wasn't stained so Olivia didn't worried about that. After she did Kat's bed, Olivia went to the kitchen and went to clean up her broken mug coffee and the plate with eggs and toast that broke in the kitchen floor when she heard her daughter yell for her. Almost an hour later, Kat emerged from the bathroom already changed.

"It will take some time to get used to them," Olivia explained when she noticed her daughter grimacing. She nodded towards the plate of fresh made scrambled eggs with a cup of cold orange juice next to it. "Eat something before we go to the store."

"Why?" Kat asked as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast.

"Because I'm going to show you how to buy pads."

Kat chocked on her eggs as her mother took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p><span><em>Second Part<em>

Kat squirmed next to her mom as she stared down at her lap. Her mother thought it was time for her to stop wearing training bras and start using the cup bras. This is just as embarrassing at when they went pad shopping last year.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom," Kat grumbled. She glared down at the slightly dirty floor from the store. "Can't we just hurry up? This is kinda embarrassing."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the pads packages in the feminine aisle. "Pay attention to what I'm telling you because you will have to do this on your own in the future."_

_Kat huffed as she glared at the pads. Her stomach hurt like hell but her mother explained to her that they were cramps. So far she hated this whole menstrual thing. "How long is my period going to be?"_

"_That depends on the body. Each period is different," Olivia patiently explained. She grabbed one of the packets and gave it to Kat. She pointed on the small pad figures on the bottom of the package. "This will tell you how long the pads are. The smallest is for a light flows, the middle one is for regular flows and the third one is for heavier flows. We are getting you one of each just in case."_

_Kat nodded and put the package in the shopping cart. "Mom, I don't think that the aspiring worked. My tummy still hurts."_

"_Some medications will take a while to work, honey. Give it a couple of minutes," Olivia rubbed her back in a comforting way. "I will buy you some chocolate before we leave. How does that sound?"_

"_Okay!" Kat grinned. For some reason she has been craving for a chocolate bar since they arrived to the store. She stared curiously at one of the blue boxes that were next to the pads. She grabbed it and showed it to her mother, who was looking at other brands of pads. "What are these?"_

"_Hmm?" Olivia turned to look at her daughter. Her eyes slightly widen but she quickly schooled her features. She cleared her throat and took the box from her daughter. "These are tampons."_

"_Tampons?" Kat cocked her head slightly to the side, curious. "Are they the same as pads?"_

"_They are very different," Olivia put the box back where it was. "Instead of placing them in your underwear you have to insert these."_

"_Where?"_

"_In your lady parts."_

_Kat blanched as she gazed at the boxes again. "Doesn't that hurt?"_

"_It's uncomfortable at first but then you get used to them."_

"_Do you wear them?"_

_Olivia's cheek slightly redden but answer her daughter's question anyways. "Sometimes."_

"_Oh. Will I get to wear them?"_

"_If you want but not until you get older."_

"_Okay."_

_**End flashback**_

"You must be Ms. Benson," a woman the same age as Olivia walked up to them. She smiled at them before she stared at Kat warmly. "And you must be Kat."

The young girl nodded timidly as she and her mother stood up from the chairs. "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda."

"Well you don't need to. You are not the first young lady to get measured for her first bra, you know."

Olivia squeezed her daughter's hand gently before she turned her attention to the store owner. "Is everything ready?"

The woman with jet black straight hair nodded. "Right this way." She led them to a room that was almost like a fitting room but bigger.

Kat noticed racks of bras of different sizes and colors.

"Okay. Now, Kat do you have an undershirt on?"

The young girl nodded.

"You will keep that on when I measure you."

"I'm not going to be naked?" Kat blurted.

"No." The lady chuckled while Olivia pinched her nose. She had explained to Kat what was going to happen during her measurements but she guessed that her explanations went out the window. The store owner grabbed her tape measurement. "Now let's begin shall we."

Kat stayed very quiet as the lady measured her chest over her undershirt. The store owner and her mother did most of the talking. The dark haired woman measured her rib cage and her chest. After the measurements, the woman gave her a couple of bras and told her to put them on in one of the small changing rooms.

As she tried on a couple of bras, Kat realized that her mother was right about this. She needed to start wearing cup bras. She felt really comfortable wearing them. When she emerged from the changing room she gave her mother the ones that she wanted.

"Can I get the two blacks one?" Kat asked her.

"Sure you can," Olivia smiled at her. "That's why we came here didn't we?"

Kat grinned as her mother passed the two black ones that she wanted. They thanked the store owner as they exited the store with Kat carrying the bag.

"That wasn't too bad," Kat blew on her side bangs.

"I told you but you didn't listen did you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

They young girl blushed. "No."

"That's what I thought."

"Can't wait to tell Joe what we did today."

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. She pulled her daughter to a side hug as they walked down the street. "I'm sure you will."

"Now, all I need is a boyfriend," Kat smirked to her mother.

"No," Olivia said flatly. "No dating until you're out of high school. Maybe even later than that."

"I was only joking mom."

"You better be young lady."

Kat let out a laugh as her mother shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**I will actually update twice this week. The next chapter will actually be up the day before Xmas (my gift to you guys) and then the other will be up sometime during the weekend.**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have a Merry Christmas to all of my dear readers!**

**Enjoy this little chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Xmas with Olivia and Kat<em>

_Kat's Age: 5_

"But mommy," Kat whined. "Why can't I stay up late?"

"Because you have to be asleep or else Santa won't leave you any presents," Olivia patiently explained to her five year old daughter.

Kat pouted as her mother put the batch of cookies in the oven. Her eyes glanced to the bowl and her eyes sparked of joy when she saw a small amount of cookie dough in it. She quickly swiped her finger and hummed in delight when she tasted the dough.

"Kathryn," Olivia gave her daughter a stern look.

Kat just grinned at her mother, taking another swipe of the cookie dough. She took a drink from her glass of milk. "It's delicious!"

The detective rolled her eyes but smiled at Kat anyways. "Why don't you open a present but just one for tonight, understand?"

"Yes," Kat hopped off the stool, giving her mother a slight scare, and made her way to the living room. "Are you going to open your present, mommy?"

"I'll be right there," Olivia sipped her eggnog. "Pick one for me."

Kat nodded and frowned in concentration finding a present that had her mother's name. After picking one, Kat sat down with both presents on the couch. Olivia grabbed her cup of eggnog and padded to the living room, sitting next to her daughter.

Olivia began to open her present and Kat took that as a sign to open hers. She smiled broadly when she noticed a couple of coloring books and two boxes of crayons. She knew Lily was the one that brought it for her. Olivia let out a chuckled when she noticed that Alex bought her book that she has wanted to buy in a while.

"Can we watch a movie?"

The detective glanced down at her watch and turned to look at Kat. "Yes you can but after the movie is finish you have to go to sleep."

"Okay!" Kat put her coloring books and crayons on top of the coffee table and walked to her room.

Olivia picked up the thrown papers and went to throw them at the trashcan while Kat picked a movie. Ten minutes have passed and the dark brown detective took out the batch of freshly cookies and started to put them on a plate. Kat emerged from her bedroom with a movie VHS case grasped on her small hands.

"Which one did you pick?"

"The Muppets Christmas Carol!" Kat grinned, making her way to the TV.

"I should have known," Olivia mumbled as she walked in the living room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Do you think he would like the cookies?" the small girl asked as she put the movie in the VHS player that was inserted on the TV. "I mean you cook them." Kat smirked at her mother.

"You dare to question my cooking?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, placing the plate and glass cup on the coffee table.

"No mommy," Kat said but she still had that little smirk on her face. She went to sit next to her mother on the couch as the trailers started to begin.

"My own daughter questions my cooking," The detective sighed heavily.

"I was kidding," Kat said, sitting on her mother's lap. "I love your mac and cheese."

"That's better than nothing, I guess," Olivia shrugged, wrapping a blanket around them.

"Shh, the movie is starting," the small girl snuggled closer to her mother.

Twenty minutes into the movie and Kat fell asleep in her arms while Olivia silently sipped her eggnog and continued to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Wake up! Is Christmas!"<p>

Olivia groaned and turned over to her back. She rubbed the blurriness from her eyes as her daughter continued to jump in the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's morning!" Kat jumped and landed next to her mother. She grinned at the detective before she hopped off the bed. "Come on! We have to open presents!"

Olivia moaned, "Five more minutes."

"Mom!"

When the detective didn't make any movements of getting up, Kat huffed and slightly stopped her foot. The young girl narrowed her eyes and went to stand next to where her mother was lying down. Kat grabbed one of her mother's arms and started to pull her out of the bed. Well, at least tried.

"Kathryn…"

"Get up!" Kat pulled again.

Olivia opened one of her eyes and stared at her daughter. "Just a couple of more minutes."

Kat gritted her teeth but then smirked. She walked to the end of the bed silently grabbed the end of the covers. Olivia yelped in surprised when she felt the cold air hit her bare arms and feet. She sat up and threw a glare at her daughter but the small child giggled and ran out the room.

"Kathryn Benson! Get your little butt over here right now!" Olivia got out of the bed and ran after her still laughing daughter.

Kat made a dash to her room and jumped on her bed. She threw the covers over herself. She put her hand over her mouth to quiet her giggling. Footsteps were heard and suddenly her bed covers were thrown off her.

"You think is funny to pull someone else's bed covers off them?"

The small girl just grinned. "Yes!"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to apologize?"

"Nope!"

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

The detective then smirked at her daughter. Kat's eyes widen when she realized what her mother was about to do. She tried to get away but it was too late. She started to laugh hysterically when she felt the detective's fingers tickling her ribs and stomach.

"Mommy!" Kat giggled as she tried to squirm away.

"Do you surrender?"

"No!"

"Then I have to continue," Olivia chuckled, continuing to tickle her daughter.

"Okay! Okay!" Kat tried to push her mother's hands away from her but she couldn't. Her ribs were starting to hurt from all the laughing. "I'm sorry! Mommy! Won't do it again!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Olivia stopped tickling Kat as the small child tried to catch her breath. After a couple of minutes of composing herself, Kat sat up and smiled at her mother. Olivia chuckled and stood up from the bed.

"Now, since you woke me up at," Olivia checked her watch, "six in the morning. It's time to open the presents."

"Yay!" Kat clapped.

Olivia opened her arms and Kat threw herself on them. Olivia huffed a bit out of breath but kept a firm grip on her daughter. Kat wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as the detective walked them out of Kat's room to the living room. She let Kat down on her feet as the small girl ran to the back of the small Christmas tree, while Olivia sat on the floor next to the coffee table. A few seconds later, Kat walked around the tree with a small wrapped gift.

"This is for you, mommy," Kat grinned, sitting on her mother's lap.

"Thank you sweetheart," Olivia smiled at her daughter as she took the present. She swiftly ripped the paper off and her breath catch on her throat when she saw what Kat gave her. The gift was a photo frame made from Popsicle sticks. The frame was painted blue and green with glitter, stars and hearts. What made her eyes slightly water was the picture that was already in the frame. The picture was of Kat and Serena making goofy faces. She couldn't believe it has been a bit over a year that her mother died.

"Do you like it?" Kat bit her lip.

"I love it," the detective kissed the top of the small dark haired child head. "I really really do." She cleared her throat and smiled at Kat. "Now, why don't you grab another present?"

Kat nodded and jumped off her mother's lap. She grabbed the nearest medium size present and gasped. "It says it's from Santa!"

"Open it. Let's see what he brought you," Olivia grinned at her.

Kat eagerly ripped the paper off and happily cheered. "He brought me the Barbie I wanted! Look mommy!"

"I can see," Olivia chuckled.

Presents were opened and torn paper was everywhere. Both Bensons got the same amount of present thanks to Olivia's coworkers. Kat started to chew on a licorice from the package that Cragen got her much to the detective's pleasure. After they opened their presents, both Bensons picked up the torn paper and later settled on watching a Christmas movie that was on the television.

"Merry Christmas Mommy."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Kat grinned at her mother as she sat on her lap again. Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter, kissing the top of her head. She wouldn't trade this day for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little short one shot for my lovely readers. <strong>

**Next chapter will be up by either Friday or Saturday (but most likely Friday)**

**Have a wonderful Christmas and hope it goes well with your families / love ones.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat get's shot that was meant for Olivia<em>

_Kat's age: 14_

_Warning: Cursing_

"You and Kat need to get somewhere safe," Cragen sternly told Detective Benson. "He is after you. He has been stalking you for weeks now and it's only a matter of time before he makes his hit."

"Captain—"

"I'm not discussing this anymore," he walked out of his office. His eyes flicked to Elliot, who is talking to on the phone with his wife.

His eyes flickered to the Captain. Elliot stood up and made his way to the Captain and Olivia. "Yeah, Captain?"

"Make sure that Liv and Kat make it to the safe house," Cragen passed a set of keys to Detective Stabler. "I will call Fin to meet you there once he gets back from talking to Melinda."

Elliot nodded and walked back to his desk. Olivia knew she didn't have another say in the matter so she followed her partner. She grabbed her cloak and glanced at her daughter, who was looking at the crime photos on the evidence board with Munch. She made her way to the teen and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kat slightly jumped and relaxed when she saw it was her mother. She glanced back at the pictures and mumbled, "Munch told me what is happening."

Olivia glared at her coworker but Munch raised his hands in defense, "She wouldn't stop asking me and she kinda figured it out herself."

"Liv!"

Both Bensons turned to look at Elliot. He nodded at them and they both followed him out of the squad room. Kat fiddled with her shirt as they stepped inside the elevator. The ride was spent in silence and the door opened. Elliot stepped out first with Olivia and Kat following behind. As they stepped outside, Olivia gently but firmly grabbed her daughter's arm as her eyes flicked around as they crossed the street hurriedly.

"Detective!"

A cold shiver ran on Elliot and Olivia. They knew that voice anywhere. They both turned around and saw the guy they have been trying to capture for weeks. He had a menacing smile on his face and holding a gun. Before anyone could do anything he fired and a shot was heard. The few cops that were standing outside the precinct ran towards the commotion with their guns out.

Elliot was the first to shoot the bastard and the other followed. His attention was brought back to Olivia when he heard her shout.

"Kat!"

His eyes widen in fear when he saw Olivia on the ground, with her hands covered in blood on Kat's stomach.

"Somebody call bus!" One of the cops said.

"No time!" Elliot yelled, he quickly bend down and picked Kat up. Olivia followed suit but tears were running down her face. "We'll take her! Inform Captain Cragen what has happened! Now!"

They both rushed to the nearest brown cop car and Elliot passed Kat to Olivia when she climbed in the backseat. She kept pressure on the wound as Kat cried out in pain. The pain was getting stronger and stronger by the second as she felt her shirt getting more wet with her blood. Elliot quickly sped away with the siren blasting away as he honked at cars to move out of the way.

"Kat, sweetie, look at me," Olivia desperately said, trying to get her daughter's attention. As she kept pressure on the wound, her hands started to get redder with her daughter's blood.

Kat's eyes flicked to her mother. She could see the fear written on her mother's face and eyes. She let out a cry of pain again as the detective kept a firm pressure on the wound. She tried to talk but nothing came out. She could hear Elliot telling her mother they were almost there but her eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Don't you dare close your eyes! Elliot, drive faster!" Olivia yelled at him. Her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest as fear started to settle on every nerve in her body. "Keep them open! Please baby! Keep your eyes on me!"

The teen tried very hard to keep them open just like her mother was telling her but it was starting to get difficult. All she wanted was to close them. Just for a minute. That's all she wants to do. Her eyesight started to get blurry and the pain was starting to get too much. She blinked and this time her eyes remained closed.

"No! Kat please! Open them, sweetheart!"

That was the last thing the teen heard before everything became dark.

* * *

><p>Cragen quickly stepped in the emergency unit with Fin and Munch trailing behind him. His eyes flicked in the waiting room when they finally settled two detectives. One of them was comforting the other. He rushed to their side and Elliot looked up.<p>

"How is she?" Cragen shakily said.

"We don't know," Elliot said. "The doctors have her in surgery. The bullet hit the spleen and they have to operate."

"Will she make it?" Fin asked.

"Doctor didn't say."

Munch patted his back while Cragen went to sit next to Olivia. He noticed her bloody shirt and her hands were wiped clean but he could still a bit of blood on them. He swallowed as he put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her eyes were red from crying and her voice was hollow.

"Captain.."

"She's going to make it. She's a tough kid like you, Liv," he firmly said. "She's is going to make it out alive."

Olivia just nodded as she looked down at her hands again. "What about—?"

"Dead," Cragen said flatly. "Don't worry about him."

Olivia let out a shaky sighed as she kept her eyes on the clock in the emergency room. The hands ticked away and hours later the doctor walked in the slightly crowded room. Olivia jumped from seat and rushed to the doctor's side. Her coworkers and Captain rushed after her.

"How is she?"

"The surgery was a success and we were able to pull the bullet out. Luckily we were able to save her spleen but she did suffer a small seizure during the operation."

"Is she alright?" Fin asked.

"She is. Everything is normal when we checked but we are going to transfer her to ICU for the night for it. I don't think she will have another but we're still going to keep an eye on her. She will be under for a few days so she won't wake up in a couple of days."

Olivia let out a sigh as Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She heavily leaned against him.

"Can I see her?"

His eyes flicked to the others. "Only one person at a time."

Cragen nodded and hugged Olivia. "We will visit tomorrow. I'll go pass to your place to bring you fresh clothes. We don't want Kat seeing you in blood when she wakes up."

She nodded and hugged each one of them. Elliot told her to call him if anything happens no matter what time. The doctor led her to the room where Kat was and she felt like crying again. Seeing her daughter lying on the bed unconscious with tubes injected on her arms made her blame herself even more to what happened. The nurses made sure that everything was in place before quickly leaving the room.

"The worst part is over, Ms. Benson," the doctor said, giving her an encouraging smile. "She is going to recover."

Olivia just nodded and walked inside the room. The doctor knew that she wanted some time alone so he left her to her own thoughts. The detective sat down on the hospital chair near the bed. Olivia gripped her daughter's hand with one hand while she brushed Kat's hair back with the other. She let out strangled sob before she started to cry quietly. She blamed herself for her daughter been shot. She knew the dangers of the job and still took it. She wiped the tears away and kissed the back of Kat's hand that she was holding.

"You're going to be okay." Olivia whispered shakily. "You're going to be fine."

* * *

><p>The first thing she felt was the pain and soreness somewhere in her body she couldn't really locate since her brain was still not fully awake. She tried to open her eyes but the bright lights were making it very difficult. Kat tried to move but the pain turned sharp and she moaned. Her hands turned to fists as she gripped on something soft.<p>

"Kat?"

She slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a couple of times as her eyesight tried to focus and adjusting to the lights. She glanced around the room and noticed that she wasn't home. She heard the beeping on the machines and saw that her arm was attached to IV bag.

"Sweetheart?"

Kat flicked her attention to her mother, who was sitting on a leather chair and gripping one of her hands. The first thing she noticed was the purple bags under her mother's eyes. Her face was beyond years and she looked very tired.

"Mom?" The teen winced at how raspy her voice sounded. Her throat felt dry and her lips chapped.

Olivia grabbed the plastic cup with a straw. She held the cup while her daughter drank from the straw. It has been almost three days since her daughter had been shot. She was starting to get worried that Kat wouldn't wake up but now she felt relief seen those dark brown eyes just like hers. Kat stopped drinking and lay back down on the pillows.

"How are you feeling? Do I need to call the doctor?" Olivia placed the cup on back on the nightstand next to the machines.

"Feel like crap," Kat sighed, looking at her mother. She frowned slightly. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Elliot rushing us out of the precinct."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." The teen glanced around the white room. She saw a vase of flowers, teddy bears and a box of licorice at the other side of the room. "Why I'm in the hospital? Are those for me?"

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "You were shot. It's my fault."

"What?!" Kat jolted up but yelped in pain. Her mother pushed her gently back down but Kat didn't understand why the detective was blaming herself. "Why is it your fault? You didn't shoot me."

"The bullet was meant for me," growled Olivia. "I should be the one in that hospital bed not you."

"But—"

The detective shook her head. "It's my fault that you are hurt. I will understand if you hate me—"

"Mom—"

"—and don't want to talk to me—"

"Would you just—"

"—I spent too much time on the job—"

"—let me—"

"—he was right—"

"Mom, shut the hell up!"

Olivia quieted in surprise at her daughter's outburst. "Excuse me?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Kat sat up, not caring for the pain. She was very angry that her mother was blaming herself. "How the fuck would I blame you?! You didn't pull the fucken trigger! That asshole did! I don't fucken hate! You're still my mother and I love you! I still want to fucken talk to you! Yes, you do spend a lot of time on the job but you are putting bad people out of the street so I'm fucken okay with that! And I don't know who the fuck 'he' is but he is fucken wrong! I got fucken shot but so fucken what! I'm still fucken alive so let's move the fuck on!" Kat panted out, catching her breath as the anger slowly disappeared from her system.

The detective sat there with wide eyes. Speechless the whole time her daughter was ranting. She opened her mouth but closed it again. Not knowing what to say. After another minute in silence, Olivia blurted the first thing that came in her mind. "You cursed. A lot."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Seriously?! That's the only thing that is on your mind?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "Well it's the first time that I heard you say the word 'fuck.'" She shifted closer to the bed and squeezed her daughter's hand. "I really needed that."

"Really?"

"Not the cursing," the detective glared at her daughter. "But that you didn't blamed me or hated me. I just really needed to hear that from your own voice."

Kat smiled slightly. "Well you heard me."

"I think also the nurses from the hall heard you as well."

The teen chuckled lightly. Olivia's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her daughter's laugh again. She wasn't sure if she would ever hear that sound again. She stood up and kissed the top of Kat's head, putting her hand on the side of Kat's head. Kat closed her eyes when she felt her mother kissed her hair.

"Does that mean I get away with cursing?" Kat patted her mother's hand that was on her hair.

"No," Olivia mumbled on her daughter's hair.

"Not even when I'm lying on the hospital bed," Kat yawned. That whole rant made her tired again.

The detective let go of her daughter but still held her hand when she sat down on the uncomfortable leather chair next to the bed. "Nope."

"Ah man," Kat rubbed her eyes, lying back down on the pillows.

"Go to sleep. You need all the rest that you need to recover," Olivia brushed her daughter's hair back.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" the teen mumbled sleepily as her eyes closed.

"I'm not going anywhere," the detective whispered.

"M'kay," Kat smiled slightly, her eyes still closed. "Love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Olivia smiled, tears wanting to spill from her eyes. Kat's breathing became heavier indicating that she fell asleep. Olivia kissed her daughter's cheek before getting comfortable on the chair.

A nurse came to check on Kat an hour later smiled when she saw the detective holding her daughter's hand in her sleep. She quietly left the room, letting both Bensons sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys liked this chapter?<strong>

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Next chapter will be up next week.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Olivia gives Kat 'The Talk'<em>

_Kat's Age: 13_

Kat sighed irritated as her mother was taking a long time trying to choose between which milk gallon to take. Her eyes darted up the ceiling and wished she was at home, watching some TV or listening to music.

"Hey, K!"

The thirteen year old turned around and grinned. Jordan, one of Mark's buddies, waved at her. He was a year older than them but he was still fun to hang around. She waved back and he started to walk towards her.

"Kathryn, who is that?" Olivia narrowed her eyes at the young teenager boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Jordan," Kat looked at her mother before turning back her attention to Jordan.

"Who?"

"One of Mark's buddies," she mumbled, walking towards him.

As her daughter walked to the young man, Olivia couldn't help but wonder if she should worry about this Jordan kid. Both teenagers hugged, too long for the detective's amusement, and laughed while Olivia observed them. Kat talked with the teen boy for a couple of minutes before he hug her and left to find his mother.

"You two seem pretty close," Olivia said when her daughter was standing next to her, trying to hold down her protective side.

"I guess," Kat shrugged. "I just met him a couple of weeks ago when Mark introduced us to him."

"Do you have him for any classes?"

"No. He is a year older than us."

"Is he?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, glancing at her daughter.

"Yeah," Kat pushed the cart as they walked to an aisle. "He's very funny and all that."

"I'm sure he is," Olivia grumbled.

Kat frowned at her mother in confusion. Why was her mother acting as if Jordan did something to her? She shrugged it off, thinking that maybe the detective just had a long day at work. They continued to do their grocery shopping for another and, thankfully to Olivia, they didn't bump into Jordan again.

The drive home was spent in silence except for the music playing on the radio. Olivia was in deep thought as she drove. Today she realized that boys are starting to take an interest on her daughter. She never had this problem until now. She knew that this is part of Kat growing up but she didn't like. She didn't like that Jordan boy. He didn't like the way he hugged her or how close he was standing next to her.

When they arrived home, Olivia decided she should have to talk to Kat about boys. They were going to have 'the talk.' The detective never really had the talk with her own mother. She nodded to herself as she put the groceries away. She will try to make this talk as smooth as possible. She wondered if she should us cucumbers and the bagels as an example.

"I'm going to be in my room," Kat said after she was done helping her mother to put the groceries away.

"Okay," Olivia said. She stood there in the kitchen thinking on how to approach the conversation. After a few minutes, the detective walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her daughter's room. She knocked and opened the door when her daughter said to enter.

"Was up, mom?" Kat tilted her head, sitting cross leg on her bed finishing her math homework.

"I want to talk to you about something," Olivia entered the room. She sat across from her daughter and gently smiled at her.

"Okay…" Kat closed her book and journal before moving them aside. "What do you want to talk about?"

Olivia paused for moment. She took a deep breath and let it out. "There comes a time when you will start having some sort of feelings towards someone. Feelings that—"

"You mean like a crush?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"A little bit more than that," Olivia let out a shaky laugh. "Here's an example. Let's just say one of your friends is in a relationship with someone. They been seeing each other for a while and everything is going great. Now, one of them wants to take the relationship to another level so—"

"Oh god," Kat's eyes widen. "Please don't tell me you are talking about sex."

"I am."

"I don't need to hear—"

"Yes you do," Olivia firmly said. "I want you to know—"

"No I don't," Kat desperately said.

"Kathryn Benson, do not interrupt me," Olivia slightly glared at her daughter. "It may be very uncomfortable to talk about this but I would rather have a couple of awkward minutes than you not knowing of what sex is."

"But—"

"Just listen to me please?"

Kat sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine."

"Now, when it comes to sex there should always be protection. The men use a condom to protect their penis."

Kat winced slightly at the word 'penis.' "Do you have to say that word? Why don't you use willy or something?"

"Penis is the official way to say it."

"It just sounds weird when you say it," mumbled Kat, looking down at her lap. "Are we done?"

"No," Olivia shook her head. "When a man and woman have sex, the man inserts his penis in the woman's vagina."

"This is not right," Kat cringed. "Can we please stop talking about…penises and vaginas?"

"No. Never have sex without a condom. There are many risks which include sexual diseases such as AIDS, HIV, Herpes and others. There is also the chance of unwanted pregnancy."

Kat squirmed upon hearing the diseases. "So when I have sex I tell the guy to use a condom. Got it."

"Don't have sex. You're too young," Olivia glared at her daughter.

"I wasn't going to," Kat glared back. "And I don't think I will for a long time after this talk."

"Good."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Can I do my homework now?"

"Almost done. There will come a time when you will be with someone and you might probably would want to start a family on your own."

"You mean babies?"

"Exactly. The sperm comes out of the man penis and swims to one of the eggs in the woman's uterus. It attaches itself to the egg and nine months later a baby is born."

The thirteen your old, scratched the back of her neck. "Like I said before, didn't needed to hear that."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Oh god no," Kat shook her head.

Olivia nodded. "So remember, don't have sex until you are older. Make sure he uses condom."

"Did you give me this…this talk because of Jordan?" Kat asked, confused.

"Yes," Olivia bluntly said. "I saw how close you two were and it made me worried what his intentions were towards you."

"He's just a friend," Kat rolled her eyes. "And he likes Joe not me."

The detective raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

Kat glanced at her mother. "I don't have a boyfriend mom. I don't want one yet."

"Ok. Well. Good. Don't have one until you're in high school…or maybe after you graduate…from college," Olivia frowned.

"Seriously, mom?" Kat raised her eyebrow.

"Very." Olivia stood up from the bed and started walking to the bedroom door. "I'm going to start making dinner."

"I think I lost my appetite."

"Don't be over dramatic."

"Look who's talking," mumbled Kat. She cleared her throat and looked at her mother, who just opened the door and was about to leave her room. "By the way, the school beat you to it. We have a Sex Ed class, so technically this whole conversation was pointless."

Olivia turned to look at her daughter with wide eyes.

"I tried to tell you but you kept talking," Kat shrugged, standing up from her bed. She passed her mother and walked out her room. "I'll help you with dinner."

The detective smiled in disbelief, "Could have saved my breath."

"Not to mention the awkwardness," Kat shivered. "Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very lateness of this chapter. I got sick (still am) and wasn't able to work on it as much as I would have liked. I still feel like crap but I'm already working on the next chapter.<strong>

**It will be up no later than Saturday. I promise.**

**Well, with that been said and all that.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter guys.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prompt: Kat gets the flu, but have it take place after Perverted (She caught it from Liv).<em>

_Kat's Age:13 _

"Kathryn Benson!" Olivia Benson glanced at her watch on wrist as she prepared her coffee. "Get your butt out of bed or you will be late to school!"

Seconds later Kat's bedroom door opened and the teen emerged from her bedroom. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was messy as she walked to the living room. She coughed and winced when she felt the burning on her chest. "I don't feel so good."

The detective put her mug down on the counter and hurriedly walked to her daughter. She touched Kat's forehead and grimaced when she felt it slightly hot. "Lay down on the couch while I make some phone calls. I think you have the flu that I had a couple of days ago."

Kat flopped down on the couch on her stomach and closed her eyes. She heard her mother walking away and a few moments later the teen sighed in content when she felt a blanket been gently thrown on her back. She wrapped the warm item around herself and nuzzled closer to one of the throw pillows. She could hear her mother calling the school that she would be absent today before hanging up.

"I'm sleepy," Kat mumbled.

"You can't sleep. You have to eat and then take some medication," Olivia frowned slightly, walking back to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," Kat said still not opening her eyes.

"You have to have something on your stomach," Olivia sternly said, taking out some leftover chicken soup from yesterday.

"Give me some orange juice and I will be fine."

"You're eating some soup and that's final," Liv poured some soup in a bowl and put it in the microwave.

Kat huffed rolling to her back and opening her eyes. She wasn't hungry but she didn't felt like having an argument with her mother right now. She shivered when she remembered the detective telling her that she will also have to take some medication. She hated medicines.

While the soup was heating up, Olivia went to her bedroom and change into something more comfortable. She then went to the bathroom and grabbed the medicine that she will be giving Kat. She called her boss that she won't be going to work today that she didn't hear the beep from the microwave. After her brief talk she walked out of the bathroom and frowned when she Kat standing by the microwave.

"What are you doing up?" Olivia walked to where her daughter was standing.

"The beep went off," Kat sarcastically said but it was hard to detect since her voice sounded a bit raspy by all the coughing.

"You sit back down on the couch," Olivia gently grasped her daughter's arms and led her back to couch. She made sure the blanket covered Kat before she went to the kitchen to get the bowl of soup and a spoon.

Kat pushed herself up and rested her back on one of the couch's arms. "I just went to get the soup. I'm not that sick."

"You have to get plenty of rest," Olivia grabbed the bowl in one of hand and the spoon with the other as she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"You went to the precinct when you were sick," grumbled Kat, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders when she felt some chills. "You only came back when they made a cop sit outside in their car across the apartment."

"You know why," Liv sat across from her daughter. "Now, eat some soup before it gets cold."

"And then I can get some orange juice?" Kat asked, leaning forward to take the small bowl from her mother.

"Yes."

"Ok," Kat blew the spoonful of soup. She winced slightly when the hot liquid travel down her throat. "Can't taste any of it but it's making me feel less tired."

Olivia slightly smiled before getting up and going back to the kitchen to get some orange juice.

"Can I watch a movie?"

"Which one?" Olivia turned around with a cup full of juice and walked out of the kitchen. "Another horror movie?"

"Not really."

"What does that mean?"

Kat put the half full bowl of soup on the coffee table, "How about a horror comedy?"

"Don't tell me," the detective passed the cup to her daughter. "Shaun of the Dead."

The teen grinned at her mother. "Yes." She hummed in content when she drank some of the juice.

"Drink that up while I look for it," Olivia went to Kat's room to find the DVD. When she was inside the teen's room she went to the corner near the window to where there was a short DVD stand.

Kat was about to lay back down when her stomach started to hurt. She immediately threw the blankets off her when she felt something going up her throat. She ran to the bathroom in record time and just made in time kneeling down the toilet when she started to throw up. She didn't hear her mother rush inside the bathroom as she emptied her stomach but she felt her hair been pulled back gently and a hand rubbing her back comfortable.

"I hate been sick," groaned Kat, clutching her stomach before throwing up again.

"It's going to pass soon," Olivia kept rubbing her daughter's back and still held her hair. She hated seeing her daughter sick but she knew that the only thing she could right now is comfort her daughter.

After throwing up a three more times, Kat shakily stood up thanks to her mother helping her. She rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth while her mother flushed the toilet. They both left the bathroom after Kat was done and went to the living room. Olivia went to put on the movie while Kat sat down on the couch wrapping the blanket around her.

"Don't forget to take some of the medicine," the detective gave the teen a stern look.

Kat groaned and got the spoon from the bowl. She wiped it clean with an unused tissue and poured herself a good amount of the liquid medicine. She gagged slightly when the bitter taste hit her tongue but she quickly swallowed it. Olivia nodded satisfied and took a seat next to her daughter. Kat put the medicine and spoon on the coffee table and lay back on couch.

"Here," Olivia patted her lap.

The teen glanced at her mother and frowned. "I'm too big to sit on your lap, mom?"

Olivia smiled slightly, "What I mean is to lay your head on my lap. That way you can stretch your legs over the armrest."

"Oh, but won't you get sick?"

"I won't. Trust me."

Kat shrugged and laid her head on her mother's lap. Olivia helped her with the blanket and soon the movie started to start. Liv was never really a fan of horror or comedy horror movies but she would see them because her daughter liked them. Even if this movie wasn't her type she still found some parts very funny.

"I will never understand why people your age are attracted to these movies," mumbled Olivia halfway through the movie, brushing some of her daughter's hair back.

Kat let out a chuckle feeling slightly a bit drowsy. She knew that the medicine was starting to kick in.

"Why do you like these types of movies?" Liv frowned in confusion as she continued to run her fingers through her daughter's dark brown hair.

"Because they are funny."

"I meant the Horror ones."

"Oh. Well mostly because they keep you at the edge of your seat," Kat yawned, closing her eyes. "And because…"

"And because what?" Olivia asked. When her daughter didn't answer, the detective looked down and noticed her daughter was fast asleep. She smiled gently and lightly brushed the tip of her finger across Kat's cheek. Making sure that the blanket was covering her daughter she continued to watch the rest of the movie still running her fingers through Kat's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up next week.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
